castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Succubus
See also Lady Bats In classical Western mythology, Succubus is a vampire-like demon who preys upon her victims through sex. The succubi in the Castlevania games, while they attack in sexually overt fashions, nonetheless behave more like typical vampires. However, they seem to be from a complete other breed, as Isaac referred to them as being a lower class Demon - the exact opposite of Vampires, who are the most powerful beings of the Darkness. Game-Specific Information Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Perhaps the most famous Succubus in the Castlevania series is the one in Symphony of the Night. Located in the Underground Caverns, she hides inside a false save point, where Alucard (the game's protagonist) is confronted by a flashback of the execution of his mother, Lisa. However, presumably under orders from Dracula (who curiously neglects to inform her of who her target is - the succubus doesn't realize that Alucard is her lord's son until he defeats her), the Succubus takes Lisa's form and attempts to seduce Alucard to the side of evil by changing her final words to him into a condemnation of humanity. When Alucard exposes her, the demoness fights him, but is defeated, with Alucard himself declaring the succubus as a defiler: "...Death is too good for you... Death in the dream world will send your soul wandering for eternity, demon." The succubus begs for her life. but she is killed anyway. Harsh words, but as Dracula seems able to conjure her like from Chaos with ease during the final battle, and furthermore able to turn Annette into the Succubus-like Lesser Vampire in the Bad Ending of Dracula X Chronicles, indicating clearly that near-any woman might meet the same fate in his custody, he doubtless considers her expendable - making her defeat an even more bitter one. Significantly, the Succubus' death is the only one that the player does not see. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence She is located in the Ghostly Theater disguised as Sara, Leon's fiancee, and tries to kill him with a knife. She seems quite taken with Leon, finding him attractive and commenting that he would be even more so in misery. Leon defeats her, and it is through her dying words that Leon learns of the connection between Rinaldo and Walter. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow The Succubus in this game appears as a completely naked women with bat wings that attacks trying to suck Soma's energy. Succubus' encountered on either the Top Floor or Chaotic Realm, take on a form resembling Mina's (clothing and voice), and sits seductively beckoning Soma (or Julius) to "Come get me!", only to shed is disguise if approached or attacked. In The Arena, she can be found relaxing in the room containing a bathing pool, along with a hiding Lilith (both apparently waiting patiently to "serve" their master, the new dark lord, upon his return). She appears in the The Arena, Top Floor and the Chaotic Realm. Her soul is an Enchant Soul that gives you the power to absorb enemy HP with every attack, and is one of the three souls tied to Dracula's powers (along with the Flame Demon & Giant Bat) that are necessary to unlock the True ending. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Succubus in this game appear in The Pinnacle. They take the form of Yoko Belnades, and when Soma passes them, they will kick him. Only by attacking Yoko's form will they turn into the actual Succubus. A single Succubus in Yoko's form is encountered upon entering The Pinnacle from Cursed Clock Tower (which may confuse the player on first encountering it, into thinking it is Yoko). Later on, multiple Succubus (9 of them in fact, all which are in Yoko's form) are found in a hallway leading out of the Pinnacle to the Demon Guest House. They also appear in The Abyss, but they don't take Yoko's form. Her soul is now a Bullet Soul that gives you the ability to drink enemy blood to replenish your HP. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The Succubus in this game appear in Castle Keep & Burnt Paradise. They behave exactly like their Dawn of Sorrow counterparts, save for an outfit change and voice acting. They, like their Lilith counterparts, will say something depending on which character you fight them with. If you're playing as Jonathan, she'll say "You impudent!", and if you're playing as Charlotte, she'll say "Filthy cow!" When defeated, she will sarcastically murmur "So lonely..." while fading in flower petals. Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth The Succubus, or a creature resembling a succubus, returns in The Adventure ReBirth as a boss. She has the exact same voice effects as Maria Renard, and her main attacks are summoning rotating beams of purple energy and throwing long-lasing blue fireballs into the ground. The latter is signaled by the Succubus shouting "Yay!". In the UK version, she has the exact same voice as Carmilla from 'Judgment', including the line "Let's dance!". Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night :Main article: Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night/Arcade Mode#Succubus The Succubus makes her playable debut in Arcade Mode of Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night. She has two spells available to her. Kiss of the Demon (For the next 20 seconds, the opponent's block spawns are all inactive blocks - 20 MP) and Delusional Visions (For the next 30 seconds, the opponent cannot break any blocks by matching. At the end of the 30 seconds, all blocks that are matched and would otherwise break are instead turned into inactive blocks - 40MP). Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Succubi appear in chapter 2 and 6. Some succubi in chapter 2 are disguised as Yoko Belnades, which kick the player when the player goes near her, but no damage is sustained when the player makes contact compared to most of the monsters. Hitting the disguised succubi will reveal their true form. Succubi attack by rushing at the player and hitting him/her multiple times. Their soul allows Soma to obtain 1 hp every time he attacks, unless he has 9 Succubi souls then he will gain 2 hp per hit. Appearance Gallery Image:Artbook20.jpg|Succubus from Symphony of the Night Image:LCD SOTN Succubus.JPG|The Succubus may have taken Sypha's form in the LCD Symphony of the Night Image:Succubus cotm.gif|Succubus from Circle of the Moon Image:Succubusaos.gif|Succubus from Aria of Sorrow Harpy.png|Succubus substituting for Mina in Aria of Sorrow Image:Succubuslament.jpg|Succubus from Lament of Innocence Image:Dos sacub.jpg|Succubus from Dawn of Sorrow Succubus2.gif|Succubus substituting for Yoko in Dawn of Sorrow Image:Koma Succubus.JPG|Succubus in Koma comics Image:60804 blowup.jpg|NECA action figure of Succubus Image:Succubus from Portrait of Ruin.JPG|Succubus from Portrait of Ruin Image:Cod manga Alucard Cameo.JPG|Succubus from Curse of Darkness manga Image:Loi mobile manga Succubus clip.JPG|Succubus from Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Image:Pachi dracula 05 1024.jpg|Succubus from Pachislot game File:Pachislot2_Succubus_Card.jpg|Succubus from Akumajo Dracula Pachislot 2 Queen of Skulls - Succubus.JPG|Succubus in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Succubus.jpg|Original design for the Succubus boss in Castlevania Symphony of the Night Enemy Data Soul Data See Also * Trivia *The Succubus in Symphony of the Night is an Alucard exclusive boss. if Richter visits the room that normally houses the false save point, it is empty save for a single heart that appears upon entrance to the room and floats to the floor. *The Succubus enchant soul along with Flame Demon bullet soul and the Giant Bat Guardian Soul are the three souls tied to Dracula's powers. The Succubus soul specifically appears to represent Dracula's vampiric nature, such as draining victim's of blood/life force and possibly his ability to charm/enthrall females (as a Succubus would do to men). In Dawn of Sorrow, the Succubus bullet soul takes this idea further, as it allows Soma to attack his enemies (sucking the life from his victim), in a manner akin to the method used by vampires. *It is possible that Succubus are a lower form of vampire, weaker than vampires like Carmilla, Elizabeth Bartley, Count Olrox, Brauner, and of course Dracula himself, who is highest form of Vampire (a vampire who's power rivals that of any beast/monster, immortal being, demon, angel, or god). *In Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles, Annette is transformed into an enemy called a Lesser Vampire, which some resembles a cross between a Succubus (specifically the SotN version) and Annette. If one considers the Lesser Vampire to be Succubus, just referred to by a different name, then Annette's transformation indicates the possibility that Succubus are originally human females who have been transformed into vampires, by higher vampires like Dracula himself, Carmilla, Elizabeth Bartley, or Olrox (transforming them into obedient and loyal servants to said higher vampire or in the case of Dracula's vampire allies, like Carmilla and Olrox, to aid them in their service to Count Dracula. *The official artwork for the Succubus in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (like all 2D sprites in all games for Succubi, Lilith, and Lilims) for the Succubus portrays her nude bust. A censored version of the artwork was included as unlockable artwork in Castlevania Chronicles. The model of the succubus NECA action figure contains extra fabric that covers her bust. External Links * Succubus at Castlevania Fan Wiki References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com de:Succubus Category:Playable Characters Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Characters Category:Lament of Innocence Characters Category:Pachislot Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Female monsters Category:Female Demon/Monsters Category:Topless Entities